Nobodies (Kingdom Hearts)
The Nobodies (in Japanese: ノーバディ, Nōbadi) are dark creatures that are the result of strong-willed people becoming Heartless; they are the empty shell that is left behind after the hearts are taken. They first appear in Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories. The inhabitants of Castle Oblivion are all Nobodies, though this is not discovered until the second game. In the second game they become a common enemy that is faced, like the Heartless; however, these Nobodies do not have human forms like the members of Organization XIII. Each Nobody (in Japanese: ノーバディ, Nōbadi) is generally more powerful than a Heartless creature; the more a Nobody looks like their original self, the more powerful they are. They also primarily lived in their homeworld called the World That Never Was. There is also a special kind of Nobody called an Absent Silhouette that is created when a Nobody dies in Castle Oblivion. These are only seen in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+. Types Organization XIII *Xemnas *Xigbar *Xaldin *Vexen *Lexaeus *Zexion *Saïx *Axel *Demyx *Luxord *Marluxia *Larxene *Roxas Replicas *Riku Replica *Xion *Clone Sora *Dark Riku *Vexen Replica No. 44 (manga) Lower Nobodies *Dusk *Creeper *Assassin *Sniper *Dragoon *Fake Vivi *Gambler *Dancer *Berserker *Marluxia *Samurai *Sorcerer *Reaper *Ninja *Specter *Fake Vivi *Twilight Thorn *World of Nothingness *Xemnas *Xemnas' giant dragon Nobody Special Nobodies *Naminé *Data-Naminé *Data-Roxas *Anti-Saïx *Absent Silhouette *Replica Data Gummi Nobodies *Bomb Bell *Bomber *Core *Cruiser *Cyclops *Gatling Ship *Grappler *Hex Ring *Knight Head *Mad Rider *Mega Tank *Mini Cruiser *Mystic Flyer *Phoenix *Ring Tank *Shield *Speeder *Spider *Spiked Roller *Tank *U.F.O. Trivia *The Nobodies share the same name with the four-armed masked demons from the Devil May Cry universe. **The entities' name also serves as a possible allusion to Homer's Odyssey. In the poem, when Odysseus and his crew are confronted with the Cyclops named Polyphemus demanding to know his name, the Ithacan king tells him he is known as "Nobody". Later as part of Odysseus's escape plan, the crew blinds Polyphemus while passed out from excessive drinking in which he screams out to fellow neighboring cyclopes that "Friends, Nobody is murdering me by craft" who ignore him in indifference allowing Odysseus and his surviving crew members to escape to their ship and sail away. *They are the only enemy type in the entire Kingdom Hearts franchise whose emblem does not resemble a heart. *Nobodies are very popular in cosplaying, with the Creeper, Dusk, Dancer, and Samurai being the most popular of these to imitate. However, the other Nobodies, like the Dragoon and the Gambler are cosplayed as well, but due to the complexity of the costume, mostly due to the head covering, they aren't so popular in this respect. There seems to be no preference for cosplaying these enemies in terms of gender, as both males and females are often seen cosplaying the many different types of Nobodies. Navigation Category:Multi-Beings Category:Hostile Species Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Humanoid Category:Paranormal Category:Fragmental Category:Trickster Category:Magic Category:Dark Forms Category:Hegemony Category:Energy Beings Category:Cataclysm Category:Deceased Category:Noncorporeal Category:Demon Category:Evil Creation Category:Thought-Forms Category:Manga Villains Category:Monsters Category:Sensational Six Villains Category:Thief Category:Crossover Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Dark Knights